


Hell has Risen

by IfOnlyIWasBritish



Category: o - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Demons, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfOnlyIWasBritish/pseuds/IfOnlyIWasBritish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the demons of hell come knocking at the surface, not everyone can help hold them back. Only certain beings with enough power, stronger than ten humans combined, can do so.<br/>Few humans would dare assist in the war against the beasts; a near futile attempt to help save their world. Gavin, Michael, and Ray are among those who try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

     "Grandpa, what happens when they escape?"

     Gavin, Michael, and Ray all sat on the floor beneath Mr. Free's feet as he told them of stories from his youth. They all stared up at him with wonder glinting in their eyes.

     Gavin's grandpa look down at him with love and curiosity. "When what escape, lad?" Mr. Free knew very well what he was talking about.

     Gavin replied, almost inaudibly; and hid his face slightly,"The demons. The Abaddon." His voice wavered slightly with fear. 

     Closing his eyes, Mr. Free calmly spoke,"They can only be held back by creatures stronger than them," he paused for a second. "Some are even powerful enough to kill them with their bare hands."

     "Well how do you kill one, Mr. Free?" Michael's loud voice interrupted the unruffled atmosphere in the dark house.

     "That, Michael, I'm afraid is something us humans cannot do. But there are stories of, others, if you will, that can indeed kill them."

     Sitting up at this, Michael eagerly asked,"How?"

     "There are three ways I have heard of in all my years. One is to drench them in water from holy lakes. Lakes that have had a spell cast on them by heaven's angels. Another, the most acknowledged way, is to remove their heads from their body or their heart. The third is...," Mr. Free shut his eyes and leaned back,"I cannot say."

     "Please tell us, Grandpa!" The three children pleaded.

     Mr. Free took in a deep breath and let the air out slowly. He hesitated before saying,"The third is to... to sacrifice. A human. This, though, only sends them back to where they came from. Th-they return-satisfied."

     Ray now spoke up,"Why would anybody want to do that?"

     "Ray... Michael, Gavin... We don't sacrifice ourselves. Other creatures. They use _us_ to save _themselves_. Not all of them, though; you just do not know who to trust."

     "Oh..."

     "What other creatures?" Ray questioned.

     Grandpa rambled on about all he remembered,"Legends of fairies, mermaids, even angels are rumored to have sacrificed us. The only creature that has used us that actually exists in this world are... vampires. Albeit, they are the only ones to protect us from the damned demons."

     "Do we not trust vampires?" Gavin asked, awed.

     Mr. Free gazed down at his grandson with a warm look in his eyes. He said,"There are certain ones that live around villages to protect us. There are others that-well-they do quite the opposite..." He chuckled, even with the darkness his sentence carried.

     "Oh..." The boys simultaneously responded.

     Gavin abruptly stood. "I want to kill the demons!"

     Mr. Free widened his once tired eyes. "Now lads-"

     "Yeah me too!" Michael declared.

     "And me!" Added Ray.

      Mr. Free sat with a grave look upon his face. These boys did not know what they were getting into. Thankfully, it was just a phase.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

      

     It was a nice day. A slight breeze ruffled the air, and brought mist off of the river. Sunlight shone on the damp, mossy ground. The sun was starting to settle down, indicating evening in the land. Birds flew from the trees and broke up the light coming from the sun. Faint clicking of horse shoes could be heard from the village and its stone roads. You would never guess that demons from hell were attempting to escape and destroy the small world.

     Gavin sat upon a large, cold stone overlooking the small, quaint river surrounding his village. A small waterfall near them made a trickling noise when the water bounced off small stones poking out. Michael and Ray sat beside him, gazes lost in the forbidden beauty of the huge pine forest across the water. It was always dark, ominous, foggy. Ferns littered the ground along with fallen logs and mossy stones. No one dared venture inside. Too many legends told of vampires and demons battling within the pine trees, and when humans interfered, they never returned. Whether they got lost or were killed by the demons or vampires, the risk of finding out was too unappealing.

     The demons. The 'Abaddon.' Gavin sighed outwardly through his nose and closed his eyes. All he ever wanted in his life was to help protect his village, his family, from the Abaddon. Of course, he was just a weak, helpless human. A worthless person who depended upon the help of everyone else. Only other creatures could save them. They risked their lives everyday and were plagued with the job of protecting themselves-mostly the humans-every day of their life. Gavin hated this feeling, but he was familiar with it all throughout his life. He pulled his legs up to his chest and held them, rocking slightly. Laying his head down on his knees, he sighed once again.

     Michael rolled his eyes at the sudden downfall in Gavin's mood. "Jesus Christ Gavin, what turned you so sour?"

     Gavin peered over at Michael and responded, "You know. Wishing I could do something to save the place I've grown up instead of watching it fall to bloody demons. Demons! Who would've thought that they would be how I died? Old age? No, you can get your soul ripped out by a terrifying decaying monster instead!" He threw his hands in the air for emphasis, almost losing his balance in the act.

     "Yeah. I feel like that, too," Michael chuckled,"Imagine us all teaming up trying to kill an Abaddon." He looked up in the air as if he was imagining. A small smirk grew upon his freckled cheeks, until it was a full out grin, showing his dimples.

     Ray sat up and added in to the conversation,"We'd be dead in, like, four seconds. Ten at most." They all laughed.

     Michael shook his head. "More like two. Anyways, Gavin, how do you expect to kill them? There honestly is _nothing_ , nothing! we can do without getting killed." Michael shrugged and stared back into the dark forest.

     Gavin looked away thoughtfully. He remembered the tales and stories his Grandpa used to tell them when they were younger. The only people in this world that could fight the demons were the vampires. He's never seen a vampire in real life, but almost every elder in his town has. He heard of the stories of people with pale skin, glowing red eyes, and super strength and speed. They were stronger than ten humans combined and had muscles that were perfectly sculpted. If only he... Gavin gasped, "Guys! I know what we can do!" He smiled at them with an elated look on his face.

     Unsurprised, Michael tilted his head to look at Gavin and replied, "What, Idiot?"

     "What if-what-w-"

     Getting fed up, Michael shouted,"Spit it out, Moron!"

     Gavin giggled and calmed himself down with a deep breath,"What if- we were... vampires? Like, what if we became vampires?"

     Ray scoffed,"Like that will ever happen. Anyways, how would you suppose we even do that?" His tone went from unbelieving to hopeful in a matter of seconds. Stories were out there, sure, but why should he believe them? They could be complete bull.

     "Just get one to turn us. Right?" When no one responded, Gavin's heart sunk. Of course they wouldn't want this. Why does he want this? It would just end poorly. Most of his ideas do. Giving up, he laid his head down again. He felt defeated now.

     He jumped when Michael broke the silence with his words."It isn't a bad idea. All we'd really have to do is get bitten. Right? It wouldn't hurt. Would it?" Michael went on and on,"It would be so cool. Imagine us as vampires. We'd be so bad-ass!" He touched his canine teeth gently, probably imagining what it would be like with fangs.

     To Gavin's surprise, Ray also agreed with the idea; he said,"Yeah. I'm down. But Gavin?"

     "Hm?"

     Ray's eyebrow rose. He moved his head onto his knees before asking,"How the hell are we going to find a vampire to, uh, bite us, if that's even possible?"

     Gavin sat for a minute. A bite is the simplest way, correct? But that's how people get killed, too... His Grandfather left him with many books of supernaturals. Maybe he...? "Tonight. When we get home I'll look it up. My Grandpa left me some books on it. I'm sure they'll have something useful."

     Ray gazed up at the sky. Clouds rushed across it, darkening the village. The ferns in the forest began rustling in the wind, creating an eerie sound. To say the least, it was starting to freak him out a little. "Yeah," he began,"Maybe we should start heading back home."

     Gavin and Michael nodded in agreement. "Alright," said Gavin,"I'll see you lads tomorrow."

     With that, the trio parted ways on the walk back to their houses. Gavin couldn't help but shudder with excitement. He was going to finally have a place in this world, and no longer be the helpless fool he used to be.

 

 

     Gavin opened the creaky door to his stone home. It was dark, so he lit a few candles, now creating an inviting warm glow. It highlighted the carpets, making them seem even redder than usual. He drew his curtains closed and changed into more comfortable clothing before searching his bookshelves for his grandpa's gifts.

     It seemed to be a half an hour before he finally found something. Two huge books were stacked upon each other on top of the mantle in his living room. They had a leather cover which was shrouded in dust. He reached up to get them and brought them over to his chair. He lit a few candles around it so he could make out the words written on the old yellowed pages. Only one was about supernatural elements, so that was the one he opened.

     "Vampires..." He muttered, turning the pages, looking for something even slightly related to the topic. After flipping to nearly the end of the book he finally found something interesting.

_**Chapter 48: Vampires** _

_The vampire has been in this world for centuries. So many that it is possible they have been here since the beginning of the human race. Thus, it is of high importance to respect the vampire, but fear them also. The vampire is capable of killing a human almost instantly.  
_

 

     Gavin skipped through a few pages, looking for what he really wanted to find. "Aha..." He mumbled when finally coming across the information he needed. He squinted at the dull writing, faded from years of use.

 

_Becoming a Vampire:_

**** _Many ways of becoming a vampire have been heard of, but only one sure way exists. One must be bitten by a real vampire. In the process, some, if not all, of the person's blood is drained and consumed. The vampire may choose to kill a person then, or leave them to turn. Turning is allegedly a highly painful process. The person's body stiffens, while the rest of the blood rushes through the veins to the eyes. They turn a bright red, almost glowing. Muscles and bones become dangerously powerful. Senses increase dramatically, and they can now hear and smell blood. Skin pales, but keeps the general tone of the human that is being turned. Any scars, cuts, or blemishes are healed. Skin tightens and excess body fat is burned, making muscles more prominent. This process lasts over a period of under five minutes, but it feels like anywhere from a half hour to three hours. It has been found that the imagined length depends on how much blood was lost._

_When the now newborn vampire wakes, a hunger for blood is almost unbearable. The closest mammal is in danger of being consumed. The more the newborn eats, the easier it is for it to control its thirst. Some have been known to control their thirst from the beginning, an extremely rare case._

 

     Gavin closed the book, having read enough. Slightly overwhelmed, he placed it back on the mantle. This was all amazing; almost unrealistic. Vampires were always a legend to him. A myth. A story to be told purely for entertainment. But now, he can save his land from the demons that torment it.

     "Truly unreal," He said under his breath.

     He blew out all of the candles but one and snuggled into his bed, thinking about tomorrow for a long time before finally falling asleep with a smile on his face. For once in his life, he could do something beneficial, and that's all he needed to feel accomplished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow start, I know. The chapters will definitely get longer as the story progresses! I hope you enjoy so far. Feedback is welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

     Gavin waited patiently on his rock for Ray and Michael to arrive. Admittedly, it was quite a bit earlier than the time they met yesterday. He leaned back against the sturdy boulder, which was growing warm from the sun shining down through the treetops. Growing tired from waiting so long, he rested his eyes and laid down his head, knowing that he wouldn't fall asleep, the excitement pulsing through him was just too overwhelming. This was going to be top.

     The sound of footsteps jolted Gavin awake from his daydream. He held his breath and sat up, looking around anxiously. The dull thud of the steps grew closer and closer to him; located directly behind him. He lurched around, blowing out a huge breath, happily relieved to find it was only Michael approaching from the village. Looking closer he saw Ray right behind him.

     "Hello, lads!" He called out, voice echoing. They offered a small smile and wave, but something was off in their posture. Were they nervous, perhaps?

     "Hey, Gav. What did you figure out so far?" Michael asked, and Gavin was sure it was anxiety in his tone now. He noticed Michael rubbing his hands together often, probably in an attempt to evaporate the sweat condensing on his palms. Gavin ignored it, since, honestly, he was a little jittery on the inside, too.

     He told them all that he read from the book, "Well, Michael, I think I figured it all out. Well, this is what I read anyways. All we have to do is get our blood drank. Simple as that! It doesn't even have to be all of it, either. But-" He stopped there, hoping they wouldn't notice his slip up. The less they knew about what could go wrong, the better.

     Unfortunately, they noticed. "But what?" Ray inquired. The corners of his mouth were turned down into a frown.

     Breathing an airy laugh, Gavin answered simply,"It's nothing." He gave a tilted smile.  _Act normal you bloke._

     "Bullshit. Tell us, you little asshole. I'm not gonna die trying to become a fucking vampire. That's retarded," Michael waited for Gavin to say something, _anything,_ to no avail. "Fine, dickwad. I'm out of here. If you won't tell me, then I might as well not risk anything. Because, you know, I could _fucking die_. Wouldn't that suck? Wouldn't that be unfortunate," He drew in a frustrated breath, "Anyways, later. I'm out. I knew this was a bad idea from the start. Find me if you want." He started stomping off in the other direction, repeatedly flexing and relaxing his fists.

     Gavin quickly stood up,"Michael, wait!" He called out.

     Michael turned around and looked at him expectantly. "What?!" He yelled when Gavin hesitated, standing with his mouth slack.

     "Yeah, you should probably tell us about any possible 'side affects,'" Ray held up air quotes. “That may be helpful to know, huh?" Sarcasm laced Ray's voice, and he looked rather unamused. 

     "Okay,” Started Gavin,"I'll tell you. It-they can choose. To kill us or to leave us alive to turn into one of them. I guess, from what I read, if they think we will give them away or endanger them, they'll just snap our necks and kill us."

     Gavin frowned at the frightened looks on their faces,"B-But remember! Grandpa told us the vampires around here protect us! And I'm sure that since the demons are coming more often, they would be glad for some extra sets of hands. Right? ...Guys?"

     Ray carefully considered Gavin's words. He glanced towards the forsaken forest. The place of which his fate would be decided. "Yeah. I-I'm an idiot for saying this, but I don't think they'll kill us. I just have a good feeling about it." Ray lightheartedly smiled, but he was unsure.

     Michael slowly nodded, wandering back over to his friends. At least he agreed with the plan, too. He opened his mouth to speak,"It's weird. I feel like we'll be safe, too," He laughed and looked down,"Well, of course now that we said that we'll all die."

     Gavin gasped and laughed. "Michael! No! Don't say that. We'll be fine, alright?" He exclaimed.

     Michael smiled and rolled his eyes. "Of course, Gavin. I know."

     Gavin started thinking up a solid plan for the three of them. After all, it's best to have a small plan for action than no plan at all.  Well, that's what he has always heard, and if a lot of people say it, then it must be true.

     Looking across the river, Gavin realized that the huge pine forest was always dark, foggy, and downright eerie. Since vampires prefer darkness over light, they were most likely always active in the forest. These were also the vampires that protected the village. None of them would be cruel enough to kill them. There's two problems down and out of the way. What else is there to do?

     He decided the best time to go is probably sooner than never. He carefully recited to the lads the master plan, leaving them thrilled, scared, and anxious for their new life that awaited them.

 

 

     The trio stood in the outskirts of the forest. Gavin fidgeted with a loose string on his lucky shirt. Michael chewed his fingernails. Ray's leg bounced slightly with anxiety. Just inside that eerie expanse of trees, were creatures that could kill them in meager seconds. With muscles so powerful, and legs that could carry them faster than a bolt of lightning, it was no wonder they were nervous. Nothing they've done in their lives were similar to what they were about to do now.

     "Well, boys, this is it," Michael announced. "I mean, not like I'm leaving forever. Or dying. Just like, we are leaving behind the lives we never wanted. We are heading to a new chapter in our book of dumb."

     Gavin clasped his hands together and smiled. "That was beautiful, Michael."

     "Shut up."

     Gavin stared into the trees, vaguely flinching at every noise he heard and movement he saw. A falling tree branch nearly made him jump out of his own skin. Maybe the sooner they enter the forest, the better it will be for all of them.

     Ray turned towards Gavin. "So...? Are we going in there?" He motioned to the forest, "Or are we just gonna stand around all day?"

     "My question exactly, Ray. And the answer is: we are entering...now," Gavin paused. "Ready?" He asked with a small smile.

     Michael glanced up through his bangs. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," He answered gravely.

     Hesitantly, the three took their first steps into the pines. To Gavin, it was surprisingly easier to walk inside this forsaken place than what he originally thought. He couldn't make out any paths in the mess of leaves and sticks, so he just walked straight forward. The further into the trees they got, the darker it seemed to be. Gavin craned his head back, searching for a single drop of light. The huge, needled branches of the ancient trees blocked almost all sunlight from hitting the forest floor. Birds chirped and sang from the treetops, changing the ominous atmosphere of the woods to a pleasant one.

     The friends stepped over rocks, and leapt over fallen trees; Gavin losing his balance quite a few times in the mix. They found an area with a boulder similar to the one sitting on the river bank. That rock that was their meeting point, the start of this adventure. It had a sort of sentimental value to it.

     "Should we wait right here?" Asked Gavin. He felt stronger now that something he knew was with him. Sure, it may not be the exact same thing, but it was the thought that counted. Even the light now seemed a tad bit brighter, and the trees were a little bit taller.

     Michael and Ray nodded, and joined Gavin sitting down on the damp, gray rock.

     "So what do we do now? Just wait?" Michael wondered aloud. He pursed his lips in an exasperated manner.

     All Gavin offered was a shrug, pissing off Michael even more. Seeing his shoulders tense up, Gavin gave a short reply to prevent an unnecessary outbreak from the hot-headed boy, "Yes. We wait."

     They waited. And waited. The outline of the sun started sinking lower and lower to the ground. A deep red glow from it now encased the pine trees. The later it grew, it seemed, the less happened.

     Until a huge crash sounded in the distance.

     "What the fuck was that?!?" Michael whispered.

     All Gavin and Ray returned were terrified stares. They all snapped their heads to the left, where the sound of cracking and falling branches drew closer and closer. A deep rumble-a growl?- was heard from that direction. While their attention was focused on that, a flash, from the right, zoomed past them towards the noise. Gavin watched as three huge, bloody, winged creatures exploded into the clearing. They were black and coated in red, skin peeling, and claws protruding from their limbs. Horns grew from their heads, and scars and cuts ranged all over their bodies. They screeched, focusing towards the lads.

     "Abaddon..." Ray breathed.

     The demons growled, moving slowly towards the three humans. Gavin gulped and looked around in a frenzy. That flash he saw before, surely it was a vampire. Surely it would save them. He saw it run by again, slower this time. It was definitely a vampire. It stood, and Gavin could see what it looked like in detail now. Dark, messy hair, deep red eyes, pale skin. Tattoos ran up and down its arms. They made eye contact, so Gavin quietly mouthed,"Help."

     The vampire leapt on to one of the demons, grabbing hold of its horns while perched on its shoulders. He reached down and grabbed its throat by his arm and squeezed. He squeezed so hard that a terrible _crack_   was heard and its head seemingly fell off into the vampire's hands. He jumped high into the air as the other two came rushing towards him to avenge their friend, while the body of the beheaded collapsed onto the dirt. The remaining demons collided with each other and fell backwards, leaving the vampire a chance to jump onto one, the stronger of the two. But, before he could kill it, the other demon leapt up and headed to attack him.

     "Watch out!" Gavin yelled out in a warning.

     It was too late. The demon was already falling atop the vampire, crushing him down into the solid ground. Michael stood up, as if wanting to help, but stood in his place as he remembered he could do nothing.

     To Gavin's relief the vampire clawed his way out of the ground. A giant cut on his forehead was bleeding profusely. The blood dripped and streamed down into his eyes, impairing his vision. The vampire ran to the nearest pine tree and climbed it, probably to avoid getting killed because of a stupid injury. The cut was rapidly healing, but the blood still remained in his eyes. The two Abaddon were now attempting to climb the tree after him. All Gavin wanted to do was help him kill; _help him._

     "We can help! Please let us help!" Gavin called to the injured man. He was met with a hand slapping him across the face. 

     Michael glared at him with wide eyes. "How the fuck will we do that?!"

     "He can turn us!" Gavin replied, but aiming it so the vampire could hopefully hear. The three of them and the strange tattooed man would die if they did nothing. He saved them from a terrible death.

     "Y-"

     Ray and Michael stared at him blankly, but their eyes weren't directed at him; they were looking behind him. Without warning, Gavin's neck felt like it was stabbed with two tiny knives. His mouth fell open, and a scream left it, he was sure, but he was unable to hear it with the blood coursing through his ears. Hands gripped Gavin's shoulders and prevented him from struggling free. His vision was tinted red, and pain surged throughout his body in waves. Suddenly, the hands released their grip, causing him to fall onto the ground with stiff limbs. He couldn't move. His muscles burned like they were on fire, and his heart was beating so violently against his chest that he thought he would explode. His eyes were hot and searing, even when he tried squeezing them closed.

     Ringing in his ears began fading. He could hear again, and was he-still screaming? He snapped his jaw shut, but the wailing still persisted. That wasn't him, it was Ray. The vampire must be turning him now. In this long of time? It's been ages. _He-_ Gavin's thoughts were halted as a jolt of pain ran up and down his body. He clenched his fists tight. The surges of pain were so insufferable; so unbearable. Then, they abruptly stopped.

     Gavin opened his eyes. His red vision slowly faded into color, and _wow_ , the world looked so vibrant. He could discern the sound of his friends breathing, even. The air whooshed into their lungs, quickly getting pushed back out. He could even hear the blood rush out of their veins if he listened close enough. Along with that, though, he heard the growling of the demons and heavy, uncoordinated footsteps running at him at a terrifying pace. He launched himself off the ground, flying at least twenty feet in the air from the huge force. _Okay, so, this is different._ His muscles seemed to have doubled in size and tripled in pure power. He gracefully landed, throwing himself at the demon to get it away from his friends who were still reeling in pain.

     A deep, powerful rumble left the demon's chest. It roared, and launched itself at Gavin. In the corner of his eye, he saw the other vampire fearlessly fighting the stronger demon. The dark-haired man was clearly struggling, though, and running out of energy, fast. Gavin sprinted over and knocked the monster sideways, hearing a satisfying crunch of bones. The demon fell against the ground with a deep _thud._ Gavin took the opportunity to jump on it and reach to grab each horn on the sides of its head. He pulled and pulled, eventually hearing a _snap!_ Gavin gave a huge tug, and the head fell off so easily, he flew backwards from his own force. Gavin gained his balance easily, and threw the head aside. He turned to where he sensed the other demon to be at, and was shocked to see his friends fighting it already.

     The demon roared in protest, and clawed at the newborn vampires. Gavin stayed where he was, deciding remaining at this spot was the best idea. Michael was almost impossibly able to pin the demon down against the ground while Ray moved to its head and started heaving on the monster's skull. It released a blood-curdling scream and struggled to be released, but Michael held it in its spot. Finally, the snap was heard, and the head flew off of the demon's torso. The four vampires then stood, just staring at each other.

     This was unreal. That vampire had really changed them, literally. Gavin now took the time to look over himself. His arms looked well built with muscle, and no fat was prominent. Curiously, he lifted up his shirt to find that he had abs, too. _Bloody hell. He was ripped._ He noticed his skin was paler and his senses were ten times more intense than before. He heard a bird fluff its wings, and the wind run through its feathers. The world looked as if it was in high-definition. Every small detail stood out to his eyes. His eyes... Gavin wondered if they were red. They felt hot.

     Gavin's eyes now wandered up to his friends. Their pale skin glowed, and tight muscles were now visible on their arms. Their posture was perfect, and their skin had no blemishes. Not to be odd, but Gavin would describe them as beautiful. Possibly the greatest thing about them now were their glowing, bright, scarlet-red eyes.

     Now Gavin looked over to the older vampire. His perfectly made tattoos ran up and down muscled arms. He had a neatly-groomed mustache and messy dark brown hair. His eyes looked tired, yet awake, and were a deep, blood red. He was tall, and was standing impatiently as the newborns basked in the entirely different world. Gavin took a step forward to break himself from his trance, and this seemed to effect the others, too; since they all moved as well.

     Gavin first smiled at the vampire, then grinned at his friends. Michael and Ray let out soft laughs, then turned towards the vampire, since he was slowly approaching the three lads. Gavin turned too and waited for him to say something, anything.

     "Thanks for saving my ass back there. And I guess I saved your guys' asses, too. But, thanks, again," said the vampire. "I'm Geoff, by the way."

     Gavin stood, slightly shocked. Then he keeled over in laughter.

     Michael gently kicked him in the side. "What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole?"

     "That's just- I've never- I- I mean, I have never been introduced in _that_ manner before." Gavin started giggling again.

     Michael looked at Geoff with a terribly confused expression and apologized. "I'm sorry, about him," He pointed to Gavin, who was beginning to pull himself together,"He's kind of special."

     "Michael! I am not!"

     "Yes, you are and don't deny it!"

     Gavin gasped,"I'm denying it right now, you prick!"

     Ray rolled his eyes. "Assholes. Shut the fuck up. This is embarrassing. Not how I wanted to spend my first few minutes as a vampire. Now say sorry. Or kiss and make up. Or whatever the fuck you want to do. I don't care."

     Michael and Gavin turned towards each other. "Sorry, Michael," Gavin apologized.

     "Shut the hell up."

     "Okay."

      Michael groaned, and Geoff muttered under his breath. After a few seconds, he broke the silence.

     "So! Speaking of being newborns, aren't you guys fucking thirsty? I mean, when I was-" Gavin zoned out from Geoff's stories, because, _bloody hell_ , he was starving. It was a whole new sensation to him. His body burned and ached, but his instincts told him it was actually hunger that was happening. He needed to eat. Right now. Hearing a crack in the branches, Gavin started racing off towards it, but Geoff caught him by the arm. "Calm down. You'll get your blood in a minute. Just wait for now."

     "Why." Asked Gavin, but it was more of a statement than a question.

     "Because, buddy, Geoff has a plan up his sleeves."

     Gavin growled. _Wait, he could growl?_   He growled again, and was a little scared by it, even though it was he who was making the sound.

     "Hold your horses, dude, and hear me out. Alright?"

     Gavin puffed out breath. "Right."

     "I have some human blood back where I live. There are stories that if it is the first thing you drink when you are born, then you will be stronger than you originally would be. One of my friends did it when he was born, and he is a powerful motherfucker. He could punch down and pop out on the other side of earth. I watched him kill like ten demons, all by his self. Crazy dude, is what he is." Geoff whistled and shook his head. He started walking forwards, and motioned for the lads to follow him.

     They unhappily complied, and followed him through the forest, running the whole way. After nearly twenty minutes of hurdling fallen trees, they arrived at a small log cabin. Ivy grew up the sides and it looked half-deserted. Geoff turned the knob and walked inside, heading down some stairs, where an ice box was, holding bags and jugs of blood. "Just in case." Was all Geoff said to explain the high amounts. He grabbed for three small bags, and held them protectively to his body when the three men started smelling, grabbing for, and focusing in on the scarlet red blood.

     "Alright. I'm going to warm this up. You wait here," Instructed Geoff, using a hand motion to will them to stay put. They remained still.

     Geoff came back down with the bags in arm. A warm, enticing smell was diffusing from them. He handed each of them a bag, but they stood still with confused expressions. "Just bite it. You'll know what to do."

     Gavin leaned his mouth towards the bag, and gasped when his teeth moved inside his mouth. "Those are your fangs," explained Geoff, laughing an airy, comical laugh. Gavin brought the bag up to his teeth again, biting down and feeling satisfied when his teeth easily punctured the plastic. The blood was rushed into his fangs and pulsed throughout his veins, curing the burn to his muscles and aches in his bones. He closed his eyes and continued drinking, upset when he realized the bag was empty.

     Then he remembered just exactly what he was drinking.  _Blood._ And even worse.  _Human blood._ He gagged and coughed, bent over on his knees. He heaved and heaved, until he finally took a seat on the floor.

     Geoff looked worried and amused. "What just happened to him?"

     Michael shrugged and licked his lips. "Probably just realized he was drinking blood. He kind of has a terrible gag reflex."

     "Oh." Geoff pursed his lips. "Hey! By the way, I never got your names."

     "Michael."

     "Ray."

     Gavin coughed and looked up with teary eyes. "Gavin," he croaked, and the whole group burst into laughter. It was just so pitiful, yet hilarious.

     "Nice to meet you three. But really, it's like I've known you all my life... However unfortunate that is," Geoff gave a warm, crooked smile, and reached out to shake each of their hands. Gavin was amazed at how firm his grip was, and had to force himself to relax it so he wouldn't hurt Geoff. "Stronger than you used to be, huh? Man, I remember those days. Sort of," Geoff said.

     "How old are you, Geoff?" Gavin asked spontaneously, curiosity ringing in his voice.

     "Um... 439? Or something? Somewhere around there."

      Gavin's eyes widened. "You're so old!"

      "Well, thanks."

      "Wait, I'm just kidding!"

     Geoff didn't answer. 

     "Geoff, please! I didn't mean it."

      Geoff chuckled at Gavin's ignorance. "I'm just kidding, dickhead."

      "Okay, good. You had me worried."

      "Obviously."

      Ray spoke up when the two finished joking around. "When are we going to meet other vampires?"

      Geoff took his time to think up a good answer,"Real soon. Probably tomorrow. You are going to meet some crazy people. But don't be threatened by them. You're probably stronger than them anyways. Well, except for one of them. But I'll take care of you real good."

      "That's reassuring."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> If any of you guys are talented in editing pictures, why don't you send me edits of the vampire achievement hunters! That would be awesome and I will definitely put them in the story. Maybe it can be a sort of contest. I don't know! But do consider it!
> 
> Goodbye, for now, loves.


End file.
